La no tan princesa y el hurón
by Pictor Nauco
Summary: Era insoportablemente insoportable. Una palabra, venganza. La venganza es servida fría por una enfurecida pelirroja. Y después, bueno, siempre podía hacer un picnic o algo para pasar el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**_La no tan princesa y el hurón_**

No hace falta explicar que Rose había heredado la aracnofobia de su padre-aunque bien pudo ser gracias a sus primos Fred y James, que habían pensado que sería muy divertido reproducir otra de las hazañas de los "Grandes Gemelos Weasley". La víctima de aquella broma había sido Rose, y no había resultado lo que se dice _bien_-

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba asustada. Y estar allí encerrada junto a esos animales no ayudaba mucho a calmar su ansiedad. Sentía que recorrían su cuerpo, decenas de ellas, con sus patas delgadas y peludas.

Era la venganza, lo sabía, nunca debió haber vertido esa poción en el jugo de calabaza de Scorpius y su primo Albus Sin embargo, encerrarla en aquel armario era _demasiado _-por no mencionar muy poco original-. Ellos sabían que le _aterraban_ las arañas, y aún así habían decidido dejarla allí sin posibilidad de escapar. Cuando saliera de esta, los mataría con sus propias manos.

Se apoyó contra la puerta maldiciendo en silencio. Tenía que pensar como escapar, entre más rápido saliera de aquel lugar, antes podría ir a patearle el trasero a esos malditos infelices.

Cayó de espaldas y se golpeó contra el suelo con un sonido seco. Le tomó unos segundos ubicarse y concluir que alguien había abierto la puerta.

Ese alguien sonreía con prepotencia, mirándola divertido.

-No es gracioso-, gruño la chica mientras se arreglada la ropa con brusquedad.

-En realidad, si lo es.- respondió el muchacho mostrando una sonrisa aun más amplia-

-Cállate rubio oxigenado.-

Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Hey, es natural!

-¡JÁ! Si claro, y yo soy Merlín.

-¿De veras? No lo sabía. Así que, querido Merlín, ya que admites que soy rubio natural, ¿por qué n-

-¡CÁLLATE!-bramó la pelirroja empujándolo contra la pared.

El chico pereció algo confundido al principio, pero luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Oh gran Merlín, no sabía que tuvieras tan mal carácter! –decía el rubio sin parar de reírse- Tanto como el de Rosebud Weasley, ya sabes, la pelirroja malhumorada y violenta con la que tengo la desgracia de convivir la mayor parte del día.

Rose sabía que solo había podido hacerle perder el equilibrio porque había estado desprevenido y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Si lo intentaba ahora, no lograría mucho, él era más alto y corpulento que ella. Por mucho que le doliera, debía admitir que si quería tener alguna oportunidad de vencerlo en una pelea al más puro estilo muggle, debía esperar a que estuviera distraído.

Sin embargo, tenía tantas ganas de ver su puño estrellarse contra su rostro. Incluso le estaría haciendo un favor. Sin su t_an precioso_ rostro y su tan _encantadora _expresión –estúpidas admiradoras insoportables- su lista de pretendientes no deseadas se reduciría notablemente.

Optó por ignorarlo y caminar en sentido contrario. Al cabo de unos metros, se dio cuenta de que la seguía, pero no se detuvo. Siguió caminado hasta llegar a los jardines, sacó un libro de su mochila y lo abrió sentándose bajo un árbol cerca del lago.

-¿Qué lees?-, el hurón se había sentado junto a ella y observaba con curiosidad lo que estaba leyendo.

La chica suspiró y cerró el libro.

_-La Metamorfosis_, es un libro muggle, me lo obsequiaron mis abuelos. Es sobre un hombre que despierta, y se encuentra convertido en un insecto.

-Vaya, que ideas tan… interesantes tienen los muggles. Muy interesantes… ¿Qué crees que piense Higgs si amanece convertido en un gusarajo?

-¡Scorpius!-, lo reprendió la pelirroja con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

-¿Qué? Solo preguntaba...-

Los dos contemplaron en silencio la portada que apoyaba la chica en el regazo por unos minutos. Mostraba a un hombre con la cabeza enterrada en las rodillas.

-¿Quieres volver al castillo?-, lo oyó preguntar.

-Seguro-

Bueno, tal vez no lo castigaría hoy. Mañana, mañana planearía algo. Ahora solo quería ir a cenar.

Se sentó en su propia mesa mientras veía a Scorpius dirigirse hacia la mesa de Slytherin y sentarse junto a su primo.

Mañana, se prometió entes de servirse puré de patatas.


	2. Chapter 2

No hace falta explicar que Rose había heredado la aracnofobia de su padre-aunque bien pudo ser gracias a sus primos Fred y James, que habían pensado que sería muy divertido reproducir otra de las hazañas de los "Grandes Gemelos Weasley". La víctima de aquella broma había sido Rose, y no había resultado lo que se dice _bien_-

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba asustada. Y estar allí encerrada junto a esos animales no ayudaba mucho a calmar su ansiedad. Sentía que recorrían su cuerpo, decenas de ellas, con sus patas delgadas y peludas.

Era la venganza, lo sabía, nunca debió haber vertido esa poción en el jugo de calabaza de Scorpius y su primo Albus Sin embargo, encerrarla en aquel armario era _demasiado _-por no mencionar muy poco original-. Ellos sabían que le _aterraban_ las arañas, y aún así habían decidido dejarla allí sin posibilidad de escapar. Cuando saliera de esta, los mataría con sus propias manos.

Se apoyó contra la puerta maldiciendo en silencio. Tenía que pensar como escapar, entre más rápido saliera de aquel lugar, antes podría ir a patearle el trasero a esos malditos infelices.

Cayó de espaldas y se golpeó contra el suelo con un sonido seco. Le tomó unos segundos ubicarse y concluir que alguien había abierto la puerta.

Ese alguien sonreía con prepotencia, mirándola divertido.

-No es gracioso-, gruño la chica mientras se arreglada la ropa con brusquedad.

-En realidad, si lo es.- respondió el muchacho mostrando una sonrisa aun más amplia-

-Cállate rubio oxigenado.-

Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Hey, es natural!

-¡JÁ! Si claro, y yo soy Merlín.

-¿De veras? No lo sabía. Así que, querido Merlín, ya que admites que soy rubio natural, ¿por qué n-

-¡CÁLLATE!-bramó la pelirroja empujándolo contra la pared.

El chico pereció algo confundido al principio, pero luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Oh gran Merlín, no sabía que tuvieras tan mal carácter! –decía el rubio sin parar de reírse- Tanto como el de Rosebud Weasley, ya sabes, la pelirroja malhumorada y violenta con la que tengo la desgracia de convivir la mayor parte del día.

Rose sabía que solo había podido hacerle perder el equilibrio porque había estado desprevenido y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Si lo intentaba ahora, no lograría mucho, él era más alto y corpulento que ella. Por mucho que le doliera, debía admitir que si quería tener alguna oportunidad de vencerlo en una pelea al más puro estilo muggle, debía esperar a que estuviera distraído.

Sin embargo, tenía tantas ganas de ver su puño estrellarse contra su rostro. Incluso le estaría haciendo un favor. Sin su t_an precioso_ rostro y su tan _encantadora _expresión –estúpidas admiradoras insoportables- su lista de pretendientes no deseadas se reduciría notablemente.

Optó por ignorarlo y caminar en sentido contrario. Al cabo de unos metros, se dio cuenta de que la seguía, pero no se detuvo. Siguió caminado hasta llegar a los jardines, sacó un libro de su mochila y lo abrió sentándose bajo un árbol cerca del lago.

-¿Qué lees?-, el hurón se había sentado junto a ella y observaba con curiosidad lo que estaba leyendo.

La chica suspiró y cerró el libro.

_-La Metamorfosis_, es un libro muggle, me lo obsequiaron mis abuelos. Es sobre un hombre que despierta, y se encuentra convertido en un insecto.

-Vaya, que ideas tan… interesantes tienen los muggles. Muy interesantes… ¿Qué crees que piense Higgs si amanece convertido en un gusarajo?

-¡Scorpius!-, lo reprendió la pelirroja con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

-¿Qué? Solo preguntaba...-

Los dos contemplaron en silencio la portada que apoyaba la chica en el regazo por unos minutos. Mostraba a un hombre con la cabeza enterrada en las rodillas.

-¿Quieres volver al castillo?-, lo oyó preguntar.

-Seguro-

Bueno, tal vez no lo castigaría hoy. Mañana, mañana planearía algo. Ahora solo quería ir a cenar.

Se sentó en su propia mesa mientras veía a Scorpius dirigirse hacia la mesa de Slytherin y sentarse junto a su primo.

Mañana, se prometió entes de servirse puré de patatas.


End file.
